1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an intrusion detection device, a robot system, an intrusion detection method, and an intrusion detection program.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a technology of detecting a worker or a foreign material that intrudes into a working area of a robot for an industry using light curtains, to stop a robot or to give a warning with sound or light, in a case where a worker or a foreign material intrudes into a robot across the light curtains has been known. However, production efficiency is degraded, if the robot is stopped or a warning is given, due to an intrusion, every time a worker who loads a workpiece onto a wagon or the like to transport to the robot intrudes, for example. JP-A-2004-5542 discloses a technology capable of determining whether or not a light path of light curtains is cut off by a moving body which is permitted for intrusion, by registering a shape of the moving body such as a wagon which is previously permitted for intrusion to the light curtains. According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2004-5542, when the light path of light curtains is cut off by the moving body which is permitted for intrusion, a robot can continue operating without being stopped.
However, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2004-5542, since it is necessary to previously register a shape or an intrusion path of a moving body such as a wagon or the like to light curtains, it is difficult to be used, in a situation where various workpieces are delivered to a robot by various tools such as wagons or trays having different shapes.